Anamnesis of Kanda
by OyaSUMi-heart
Summary: Standing next to the coffin neither Allen nor Lavi could move. Lenalee lied there, heart crumpled, and cheeks tarnished with tears. Emotion's reactions manipulates Allen's body and brain as he unawarely steps forth. Allen x Lenalee Dropped
1. Chapter 1

Anamnesis of Kanda

This could be counted as my first D. Gray-Man fic cause I did this one from scratch unlike my other one. So, please consider this as my first fic:D 

Although it may seem like a spoiler if you watch the anime, it's not, I just made it up. 

Also, since I like Lenalee better with long hair, she has her original hair here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man **and** any of its characters

Staring out the stained pained window with tears staining her own cheeks, Lenalee sobbed into her arms. So many emotions were in her heart and mind. Anger, frustration, sorrow, and confusion were the strongest of them all. It felt like with every thought and single tear, the words punched her heart harder. Her heart was going to burst. Standing a distance away stood Allen and Lavi. They stood there, hesitating on whether or not to comfort Lenalee. Even farther in the distance was everyone who was currently living in the Headquarters with Komui and the science team in the front of the group. Komui lowered his head so that his eyes saw only his shoes and the details on the wood floor. He closed his eyes trying to propel his thoughts to the person who was directly in front of him. The rest of the group followed his actions, and all that could be heard was Lenalee's occasional pounding of her fist, her labored breath and sniffles. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Baka. Why'd you have to die after the battle in Edo? AFTER everyone came back to celebrate and rejoice. AFTER we all came back _alive_," the voiced shouted, "Why'd you fucking have to die…"the voice murmured. Followed by that, was another outbreak of tears that seemed like a perpetual stream that flowed down Lenalee's pale skin. 

Lavi tensed up. He wanted to comfort Lenalee so badly but his body couldn't leave the side of Kanda's coffin. Allen heart hurt just a bad. His heart felt depressed to have Kanda dead but even worse to see Lenalee so broken. His body and emotions worked together to get Allen to move away from the coffin and towards where Lenalee was lying. As he walked, he thought, _Lenalee looks a lot like Lala. She radiates and sings beauty yet at the same time looks so broken and alone._ Now, he stood right next to Lenalee's side. He froze wondering madly in his head, _"AGH! What do I do now? Ehh…Should I put my arm around her shoulder? Pat her back? Tell her it's all right?" _ Allen racked his brain trying to think of something to do. 

Lenalee stopped her tears all of sudden because she felt a warmth filled with love, care, and concern radiating next to her. It pulsed. With every pulse, it emitted the feeling of love all around her. Lenalee felt trapped. However, it was unlike being trapped in her innocence. It felt good. She felt so much care surrounding her, incasing her in an orb of friendship. But she felt something more. There was something else in that orb of emotions, something more than just friendship. Lenalee looked up from her arms and turned her head. She saw Allen's puzzled face for just a second, and then saw over his shoulder. Lenalee gasped. _"Is Allen hugging me?"_ she thought. Allen didn't really realize what he was doing, but he knew that it had been right. He could feel it. He felt Lenalee's arms wrap around his neck tighter so he stood up and (at the same time) lifted Lenalee up off the ground. Allen sighed mentally, _"It's already over?" _ Nope. He was wrong. She latched onto Allen again as soon as they stood up. Tiptoeing, Lenalee placed her head gently in the nook of Allen's neck and began to cry. A tingling sensation somersaulted across Allen's cheeks as his ears burned a bright red color. He moved his arms to Lenalee's back and laced his fingers together and gave her a small squeeze to show her that he was there (and hopefully she would feel this…) that he would **always** be there. Lenalee withdrew her head a little so she could reach Allen's ear. There, she whispered, _"Arigato…Allen."_ Lenalee giggled inwardly as she felt the heat from his ear on her lips. Allen wasn't used to Lenalee dropping the 'kun' on his name. That phrase lingered in his mind…the sound of Lenalee saying his name without honorifics. Priceless.

When Allen opened his eyes, his cheeks seared with scarlet. Lavi was smiling at him and giving him a thumb up. Komui was silently fuming but surprisingly, had not yet brought out sharp and life-endangering weapons. Reever and the rest of the science team were in a small group snickering. However, Allen frowned when he saw that the rest of the Order had dispersed. Did they even regard Kanda's death? Did they not know respect? Did they not **care** that an exorcist, their comrade had just passed on? Suddenly, Allen heard a 'che'. _"Oi, moyashi, get these people out of here and go get some sleep."_ Allen gasped so loudly that it echoed throughout the room. His face was drained of color and his body frozen. His feet were rooted to the ground and his jaw hung down. Lenalee unhooked herself from Allen to see what was wrong. Lavi called out, "Oi! Allen, what's wrong?" 

Lenalee turned to face Allen and asked, "Allen? What's the matter?" She flicked her hand back and forth in front of his face. Allen's legs wavered and he collapsed to the ground with his jaw and body in the same position, just this time, he was looking up at the ceiling. Guess who he saw? Kanda. Allen yelped in shock and then saw the world spinning away while the cries of concern were slowly getting weaker and weaker. Lenalee got up and said to the people who were in the room, "Allen fainted." She pointed her finger to the floor. 

----------------------------------

ZOMG! Allen saw a dead Kanda?

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Anamnesis of Kanda Chapter Two

Yay… The next chapter…

I wrote the beginning in school. Excuse me if it's not very good.

…please review..:3

Disclaimer: Blah. I don't own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters. 

A couple of hours later

Allen woke up. He was just about to open his eyes when he called that he when he looked up to the ceiling, he saw Kanda. Quickly, he clamped his eyes shut. Placing his hand on the mattress to support himself, Allen was about to push himself up when he felt something soft, smooth and warm that was placed limply on the edge of the bed. Allen's eyes sprang open and his hand rebounded back to his side as though he had just reached into a pile of needles. Looking to his left (he paused), trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light again. The fogginess in his head and eyes soon cleared away and Allen jumped back at what he saw; he hit his head against the iron bars on the headboard of the bed. The loud noise echoed throughout the eerily empty infirmary. That soft and warm something (and the body connected to it), groggily yet gracefully, opened her still slightly pink and puffy eyes. Lenalee straightened up her body and stretched her cramped up arms above her head. 

She yawned, "Ohio, Allen…" Lenalee smirked inwardly when she saw Allen's cheeks linger with pink AND that he had a bump in the back of his head. She sighed with an amused tone while she got up and walked away to the corner of the room. Allen blushed even deeper and furiously rubbing that bump, hoping that it would vanish. Soon, Lenalee came back with small rag that had a couple of ice cubes inside. She walked over to Allen's bedside and gently placed the cloth on the bump (that was even larger than before!) on Allen's head. The silence remained in the infirmary, but it was a peaceful silence, not awkward like how clichéd moments would be. The only sound that was heard once in a while was the occasional noise of Lenalee shuffling the cloth around. 

Allen loosened his muscles gradually leaned back on his arms, hoping not to disturb Lenalee and the cloth. He stared at the sun (not THAT long, or else Allen would go BLIND!) and the symphony of golden rays it basked the bland beds of the infirmary in. The rich warmth of the sunlight crept up to his face and he closed his eyes. The sun's lukewarm heat bathed his face in the feeling of protection and life. Allen thought a little longer, he also felt something from Lenalee. But what…? A boy would never know. 

Lenalee smiled. Allen's face really was angelic. She ran her lovingly gaze over his face. Soft and snowy hair. Slightly rosy cheeks. Then, Lenalee frowned. She ran into his stupid cursed eye; the eye which caused him to think that he needed to fight alone. _"It's that stupid eye that makes him distant to __**me**__ sometimes. I hate your left eye Allen."_ Lenalee murmured to cloth. 

Allen just ran into a wall, a wall of realization. Although it wasn't uncommon for a 15 year old boy to not know what the words, "I LOVE HER" meant, it was a pretty stupid realization. After experiencing what happened yesterday, it should've been so straight forward, so obvious. Allen got off his hands and sat up straighter. He looked away from the stark white walls of the infirmary and looked into Lenalee's violet eyes. Her eyes twinkled with the words care and love. It glinted with the words concern and affection. On Lenalee's mouth, it could've almost been read, "I love Allen Walker."

Reaching out, he took a piece of her hair and held it in his hands. The sun altered its' colors. Green, blue, dark violet. "Lenalee, you're hair is really pretty," Allen said. His ears lit up. Once again, he didn't know what he just said. Allen was about to mumble "sorry…" but Lenalee suddenly moved the cloth and ice to his ears. 

"You're really shy Allen." Lenalee said with a mischievous hint in her voice.

The color on Allen's face and ears turned two shades darker. For one, he was still not use to Lenalee not addressing him as "Allen-kun." The second reason is because he realized how soft and delicate Lenalee's hands were as they mused around his ear. 

Allen's emotions reacted again. This was the second time they rebelled against his will. Allen reached up to his ear and took Lenalee's hands into his own. He pulled gently on her arm to tell her to sit down on the bed. Obediently, Lenalee sat down next to Allen with her legs stretched out. Her feet were just a couple of inches away from reaching Allen's feet. Lenalee was curious to see just exactly what Allen was going to say. But, Allen said _nothing_. All he did was wrap his arms around Lenalee's waist and pull her closer to his side. As if it was programmed into her brain, Lenalee almost automatically slung her slender arms around the top of Allen's shoulders and snuggled against his neck. Oh, how Allen WISHED this moment would last forever. The feeling of Lenalee's hair brushing against his face, of Lenalee's skin touching his own. But, as he knew, forever will never last.

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Allen screamed and once again his jaw hung down low and his face went completely blank. (Imagine the part in ep 74 where Kanda sliced the huge Akuma and then came back down. The face that Lavi did! xD)

'Che'

Now, Kanda stood right in front of the bed. He looked the same, just more powerful and perhaps scarier because the sun behind him illuminated his figure, making him look even more threatening before.

Allen pointed at "Kanda" but no words could come out. The words flopped around in his mouth like a fish on dry land. 

"_Che. Moyashi. No, never mind, this time it would be BAKA."_

Allen couldn't believe it. He saw Kanda AGAIN and he saw Kanda TALK AGAIN. So, the easiest way to make Kanda go away would be to faint. But then, Allen realized that if he fainted, he wouldn't be able to see Lenalee for a while. The wheels turning in Allen's brain spun faster and faster. If this was a cartoon, you'd be able to the see the hamster panting while running on the wheel inside Allen's head quicker.

Click. 

Allen thought of a win-win solution. Allen lifted Lenalee off the side of the bed and placed her in front of him while she constantly asked him what was wrong. Allen kept answering with a simple nothing. He hugged Lenalee even tighter than before. Lenalee responded with a squeeze on his back.

Lenalee was worried. _"Why did Allen scream before?" _she asked herself. But as soon as Allen placed her in front of him, she almost melted. Lenalee stared at Allen's face and her cheeks were tickled with pink. Her emotions were indescribable. All Lenalee knew was that a situation that was life-altering was going to occur. Feeling bubbly and anxious, Lenalee continued to scan her eyes over Allen's face, recording every detail, flaw or perfection, in her memory. She sighed as she gave up her impatience and flung herself into Allen. Hugging him. Waiting for him. 

Kanda appeared on the right side of Allen's bed with a smirk. 

Allen turned his head to the left. Kanda was there again.

Finally, Allen's love emotions and fear of going into insanity took over. He gently pulled Lenalee away from him and stared at her. It was as if he was trying to communicate a message. The message was: I love you.

Allen had an uneasy smile on his face. But, in the end in his heart, he knew that he truly did love Lenalee. 

They kissed. 

It might've seemed as though Allen was only trying to get away from Kanda, but that was only the surface. The real reason lied much deeper. To compare both would be similar to comparing the bottom of the ocean floor and the clouds in the sky. Allen wanted to kiss Lenalee since yesterday. No, months ago. Almost a year ago. Now, he got his wish. His emotions were like a genie, they granted Allen's desires. Allen pushed deeper into the kiss,. he wanted to convey his thoughts of Lenalee since a year ago into this one kiss. This was more than want. It was dire need, it was a necessity for Lenalee to feel that his love would always be with her. As if in response, Lenalee kissed back. 

Although this moment will not last for an eternity, this moment, their first kiss, would last in their minds forever. Enjoying the moment and savoring the time and hoping for an eternity to come, the two tightened their arms. The aura in the entire room was screaming, "I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ehh. Sorry! I was going to put it up this morning but then my bus was coming...

The bus driver almost ran me over. TT

Also, the next chapter is just a poem I wrote in school today. It goes with Kanda's death/ the first chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Poem::Death

Hihi! I made up this poem in school, it goes with the first chapter!

I don't really see the relationship between this and math though…

Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters. T.T

Putting his hand on his chest

As if saying good-bye,

He saluted the coffin farewell

She clutched his crest

Drawing out blood

As the watery stars in her eyes swelled

The usual happy, go-lucky red-head

Had his head bent down low

A glint in his eye reflected sorrow and annoyance

As he muttered, 

"You asshole, why'd you fucking have to go?"

------------------------------------------------------

DONE!

**Please review. **

This is my first poem.


	4. Picture Perfect Pft

Anamnesis of Kanda

Yay! Chapter three/four?

I'm not going to count the poem as a chapter…

-yawn- I woke up late.

Again, sorry, I couldn't put it up early in the morning.

Also, it took a little longer to write this because, no, I didn't have a writer's block, I had a memory lost. I suddenly blanked out and forgot what I was going to write. T.T

Lastly, someone, COUGH COUGH tiffany COUGH, is complaining because of my crappy spellings. So from hear on, everyone will be speaking English. -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters

Blushing madly as they pulled away, Komui sauntered in. _"Phew. Good timing,"_ both said internally while Lenalee scrambled into a normal position on the bed.

When Komui finally reached the end of the corridor in the infirmary, an evil grin spread like a disease across his face. _HAHAHAHA!_ "Hello Allen, you AND Lenalee are both up early. I just came by to check up on YOU. I didn't expect LENALEE to be HERE, so EARLY, SITTING on your BED. Well, you certainly look better. So, all that's left is _a check-up._" 

Komui cackled as he dragged Allen towards the 'examination room' with a variety of sharp objects and war items jammed into his back pockets. Lenalee laughed lightly as she watched the two of them disappear with Allen struggling for his life not to go in there. 

_AHH! NUUUU! _

All was silent as Lenalee waited patiently next to the door while fingering her lips, remembering the feeling of Allen's brushing against them…remembering the sweet smell of Allen, remembering what 'love' felt like, at least in the minds of inexperienced teenagers. 

The drilling noise began once again. After a few minutes, out came Allen and Komui. Allen looked more broken than before. Komui turned black and he smiled malevolently. 

Soon, Allen managed to limp to Lenalee's side and leaned on her shoulder for support. Komui became enraged. Barging in between the two of them, he placed his left arm on Lenalee's shoulder lightly, and made a death grip on Allen's shoulder. "Let's go have some food!" Komui exclaimed happily as he skipped them down the hall. 

While turning a corner, the threesome ran right into Reever, Johnny, and 65. They glared evilly at Komui as they tackled him down. "CHIEF! YOU HAVE TO---GO DO WORK! WHY ELSE WO----ULD YO---U--BE THE CH--IEF? GET BACK----TO YO---UR OFFICE!" The three of them managed to wrangle up Komui like a bull. Just as they were about to leave, Reever winked at Allen and Lenalee. "We'll keep him busy for a while. Good luck Allen!" They proudly and victoriously marched back to the office with Komui, now looking more like a pig that was about to be roasted. Allen smiled. Lenalee glanced at Allen, wondering why the heck he was smiling. 

Lenalee gasped.

Allen gave Lenalee a short peck on the cheek and held her hand as he raced down to the cafeteria…pulling her along. At first, Allen thought,_"Damn you emotions." _ Lenalee laughed heartily as she tried to keep up. Allen changed his mind as he said _'thank you!'_ silently. If there was a true visual of perfection, this would be the closest to it. The sun was gleaming through the tinted glass illuminating that would've-been-perfect photo in all the right spots. Blushing cherubic faces that emitted the fragrance of what some would call puppy-love. The sun's rays shone like a spot light, it followed the two hands that seemed as though they were linked together by eternal chains, forbidden to ever release. 

Pause.

Picture-perfect moments never last. 

Play.

SMASH!

Three bodies were sprawled across the floor. Allen quickly got up rubbing his head again. He muttered, "Why's it **always** my head?" He suddenly remembered that Lenalee was with him. He looked to his right; no…that's Lavi, not Lenalee. Allen swiveled to the left. He paused. That was Lavi! He hadn't seen Lavi for a while. But, he can't pick up Lavi first and then pick up Lenalee. Allen sighed. He grabbed a wrist in each hand and hauled them up. Lenalee, like a spring, popped right back up and leaned against Allen for support. However, poor Lavi was not so fortunate. Since Lavi was so much taller than Allen, Allen had a hard time pulling him up. In the end, Allen couldn't pull him up with Lenalee at the same time. That resulted in picking up Lavi's arm, shoulder, and head up a few inches, then dropping it back down. 

_OWWW!_

"Yeesh Allen! Did you have to drop me back down?" Lavi shouted as he too popped up like a spring and rubbed his nose. 

"Ehh….sorry Lavi..! Uh..do you want to come with us to get lunch then?" Allen stuttered. Lavi beamed. For the second time, Allen and Lenalee were separated. Lavi hopped in between them and sauntered the group down to the dining hall. 

_In the dining hall/cafeteria/food place..?_

"I want some soba, fried chicken, four bowls of rice, miso soup, curry, vegetable stir-fry, kinpira rice burger, steak…" While Allen continued his order for another three minutes, Lavi and Lenalee found an empty table. After sitting down with their normal sized lunches, Lavi caught Lenalee staring at Allen as he wobbled away with his lunch, trying to find where they were sitting. Lavi smirked as he observed Lenalee get all fidgety while watching Allen wander through the dining hall aimlessly. Clunk. Allen finally found the table (which just so happened to be at the end of the hall and in the corner) and placed his heavy tray with several dishes leaning precariously on the top. Allen grinned at them (and his food) as they said, "Itadakimasu!" With that, Allen raced to finish his food. Clearing bowl after bowl and dish after dish, Allen suddenly stopped.

The only thing that was left on his tray was the soba. 

Allen put his chopsticks down. Lenalee and Lavi followed suit. The three teenagers all knew what was happening inside each other's heads at that moment.

Their minds were clouded with thoughts and memories...and anamneses of Kanda. 

"Kanda…"

----------------------------------------------------

Blah. I'm sorry. An extremely bad and rushed ending and extremely short too. 

I just really wanted to get this chapter over with because I love what's going to happen next.

I hope you will too! –gets back to writing next chapter-

Please review!


	5. Accept it

Woooo! Chapter four…

Anamnesis of Kanda

Happy Spring Break my dear readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and its characters. T.T**

BTW. In the last chapter, I did not spell anamnesis wrong because I was not trying to write anamnesis, I was writing the plural form, ANAMNESES. Just for some people who need clarification. >.>

Yum. Eating Pocky.

_Several hours ago…_

"Eh. I'm going to go to town and take a walk. See you guys later." Lavi said then stood up and left for the exit. Allen and Lenalee sat there alone as if waiting for awkwardness to arise between them. Clearing his throat quickly, Allen nervously asked, "Do you want to take a walk too Lenalee?"

Lenalee nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go Allen-kun."

Lenalee blushed and smacked her head mentally. It was so natural for her to add on the 'kun.' Trying to recover from her little mistake, Lenalee restated, "Yeah Allen, let's go."

Giving Lenalee a friendly smile, Allen got up and took both of their trays away. Lenalee trailed behind him as he went to return the trays, staring at the details of his actions; the way he walked, which foot stepped first, etc.

Once they were outside the dining hall, the two wandered into where all the individual rooms were. Walking around and around in circles, both were silent.

Allen's right hand twitched. _"No, just do it. It's just her hand. But what if she doesn't like it? No, don't think that. Just hold her hand. Stupid arm, move! Get her hand! JUST TAKE HER HAND." _ Allen head was getting smacked left and right mentally. However, before he could argue with himself anymore, his emotions reacted for him again. Allen watched, like a bystander, as his body moved closer to Lenalee's. Then, his hand swung back a little. His emotions positioned his hand to the perfect spot. Once his hand swung forward, it would land right into Lenalee's hand.

Allen shook his hand furiously internally, telling his emotions to stop. Allen's emotions mocked him and cackled.

1, 2, 3…

Allen felt his shoulder swing loose and saw his hand fly gently forward. To Allen, it was like watching a horror movie in slow motion without a stop button. The two hands collided softly and Allen took Lenalee's hand into his own.

Lenalee giggled quietly as she laced her fingers through Allen's and squeezed his hand.

They smiled.

It's true.

The sweetest music makes no sound.

_Current Time…_

It was nearing midnight. The teenagers made their way up a couple of levels to where their rooms were. Allen was just about to say good night to Lenalee and walk into his room when he remembered something.

Lenalee and Allen stood in front of Allen's 'room.' His room was reduced to nothing except rubble and dust. Standing there, they stared at the remains of Allen's bedroom, recalling the incident from about a week ago.

"_STUPID BUNNY! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK LIKE YOU STEPPED THROUGH A PAPER SHREDDER! GET BACK HERE!" Kanda yelled at Lavi while dashing out the cafeteria door._

_Lavi looked back at the Kanda who was quickly gaining on him and stuck out his tongue. He reached down and took out his hammer. "OUDZUCHI KODZUCHI!! (here, insert what Lavi says to make his hammer grow longer, I asked people but some said it was shing/shin/etc. yeah.) The handle of the hammer extended and extended until Lavi reached Allen's room. Busting the door open with his hammer, Lavi dove under Allen's bed and yelped, "HELP ALLEN!! YUU IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" _

_Question marks surrounded Allen's head as he stared quizzically at the door. _

_Kanda finally reached Allen's room with his katana out and gleaming with the words, "I'm going to kill Lavi."_

_EHHH…!!_

"_Oi, Moyashi, I know Lavi's here, where's that stupid bunny?" Suddenly, Kanda rushed forward and pushed Allen aside. "Mugen, Kaichu Ichigen!" The insects devoured Allen's bed, leaving Lavi exposed to Kanda's murderous eyes. _

"_EEK! ALLEN! HELP!" _

_Several minutes later, Kanda completely destroyed his room and Lavi. Currently, Lavi was lying in the middle of Allen's room, unconscious, with Oudzuchi Kodzuchi still in his hand. _

'_Che.'_

_End of Flashback_

Sullen looks were branded on their faces as their gaze shifted from the floor to the room next door…Kanda's room.

Allen walked them over to Kanda's room and stared at the wooden door as the door knob glistened in his eyes…tempting Allen to open the door.

"Allen, I want to go inside…"Lenalee said somberly.

Creak.

The dark room was revealed to the light.

Still holding her hand, Allen and Lenalee walked into Kanda's room and closed the door behind themselves.

_Inside Kanda's Room…_

The two teenagers stood there silently inside Kanda's room, not wanting to step in any further, yet not desiring to leave. Lenalee took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart and prevent tears from falling.

A tear trickled down her face. The room even smelled like Kanda. Allen and Lenalee sat down in the middle of the room on a small rug with a lotus flower sewn in it.

"_Why is Kanda's room so cold?"_ Allen wondered. He took off his exorcist jacket and draped it over both of them. Lenalee nestled her head into Allen's shoulder and hair, snuggling closer to him for warmth. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Lenalee wrapped her arms around his waist. Allen weaved his hand behind Lenalee's back and rested his arm on her waist. He felt something wet drop onto his shirt and seep through onto his skin. Allen placed his head gently on top of Lenalee's and the two stayed like that.

Allen stared at the stained glass window and thought of all the times that he had with Kanda. He thought back to when he first arrived at the Black Order...

"_But well, you know! How am I supposed to see his insides! What are we going to do if he's an akuma?" stuttered the gate keeper. _

"_I'm human! Yeah, I may be a little cursed, but honest to God, I'm human!" Allen screamed while pounding his fist on the gate keeper's chin._

"_Hmph…no matter…we'll known once we see his insides," Kanda said menacingly while drawing out his katana, "Anti-akuma weapon activate! I'll tear you to shreds with my "Mugen."_

Allen chuckled internally as he remembered when Lenalee went outside and tapped Kanda on the head with her clip board. Allen fast forwarded the time to the battle in Edo.

"_Che."_

"_What is it?! Those pouted lips seem to be implying that I'm here to add onto the troubles! To tell the truth, it's because you were slow, that's why the Noah managed to escape."_

"_What did you just say?! I said, you came so late, and you still have the cheeks to say that? You bean sprout!"_

"_It's Allen! How many times do I have to tell you before you can remember it? Oh, that's right! Kanda's brain is a little slow in reaction."_

"_You must have a lot of guts. Let me teach you who's the one with the slower reaction. Draw your sword. I'll slice every single strand of your white hair, and sell them to old men."_

"_Black hair is more valuable, if you want to sell, isn't it?"_

"_I'll leave one on your skull."_

"_Calm down both of you." (Marie)_

"_Yeah…moreover, it's a touching reunion…" (Lavi)_

"_SHUT UP! OR I'LL SLICE YOU!"_

Allen chuckled once again. That was the first time that him and Kanda both agreed on something. Allen sighed quietly, "Stupid Kanda…"

SHING! –gleam- -dazzle- -shine-

Suddenly, a familiar katana was in front of his face, daring to poke his eye out. Allen gulped as a cold voice threatened, "Who'd you say was stupid, moyashi?" Allen dared not to look so he stared at the voice's boots, the voice's exorcist boots. "Che. You could at least give a little respect and look at me!" The katana drew closer to his eye as if telling Allen not to provoke it or else he'd lose an eye.

Slowly, he lifted his chin up so his head was facing Kanda, but Allen's eyes were squinted shut. He didn't want to faint again. Allen cautiously peeped through one eye at first. EEP! It was really Kanda. "Kanda?" Allen whispered because Lenalee was currently asleep.

"What are you doing in my room? Get out."

No matter how many times Kanda would talk to him, Allen remained shocked every time. Kanda glared at him with annoyance written all over his face and sheathed his katana. "Are you going to leave?" Kanda said through gritted teeth.

"_Kanda's dead. Kanda is supposed to be __**dead.**__** Dead people don't talk."**_Allen repeated in his mind.

Reaching the end of his patience Kanda drew out his katana again and pointed it at the piece of white hair that was hanging down in front of Allen's eye.

"Do you really want me to slice off every single strand of your white hair and sell them to old men?" Kanda said in a voice bursting with frustration and aggravation.

Something in Allen's head snapped. He finally just simply accepted that fact that Kanda is talking to him. He thought, _"This is something good. Kanda isn't __**dead**__ yet. He's talking to me. Kanda is still alive. I should be happy."_ Allen smiled.

"Black hair is more valuable, if you want to sell, isn't it Kanda?" Allen smirked.

It was déjà vu.

"Shut up…" Kanda managed to say.

"Or I'll slice you," Allen finished his sentence for him. Mentally, Allen said, _"I guess you're really not dead Kanda. But, are you really alive?"_

Simply déjà vu.

Done. It took me a while to write this because I had so many disturbances. Also, I ran out of Pocky!! –sob-

See, I'm slowly putting more about Kanda in! Or else I wouldn't have named it Anamnesis of KANDA. Baka.

Please review!!


	6. What?

Hurray. Chapter 5…

Anamnesis of Kanda

I'm sorry if this one took longer, it was spring break.

Spring Break equals MANY parties

Also, in order to write this chapter, I will need Pocky, luckily as one of my gifts, I was given Pocky! The marble kind. –crunch-

Watching Allen and Lenalee AMV's and the omakes. xD

Let the writing of the story begin.

**Disclaimer: Me no own D.Gray-Man.**

* * *

Leaning on the side of Lenalee's bed, Allen sighed as he replayed the previous scene in his head. He closed his eyes lightly and rested his head on the soft, blue-green and fuzzy blanket. Allen held his breath and thought about what happened.

Lenalee fluttered her purple eyes open and looked up at the rough ceiling. She felt something light and wispy on her hand. Not moving, she darted her eyes to the left corner and downward to see the top of a white head there with white hair falling onto the bed.

Lenalee smiled. She felt sort of…playful today.

She lightly twirled her body around on the bed so that her head was facing the back of Allen's. Lenalee sniffed his hair. It smelled sweet. Not honey sweet. A different kind that she couldn't name… She placed her hands on Allen's shoulders and pushed her upper body up off the bed. She hung her sleepy yet smiling face in front Allen's surprised expression.

Allen suddenly let out the breath that he unknowingly had taken and gasped to see a face similar to Lenalee's in front of him. _"…No duh stupid. It is Lenalee's face."_ Allen said to himself mentally. He tried to beam at her and say good morning, but somehow, his facial muscles froze. Allen noticed that in Lenalee's eyes this morning, there was a glint. Allen could _feel_ that something about Lenalee was different today. But what was different…ha-ha…Allen had no clue what-so-ever.

Lenalee smirked inwardly as she stared intently on Allen's face. His surprised appearance looked like it was drawn on with permanent marker, it couldn't be wiped off. Lenalee smirked again. _"I can erase that."_

"Ohayo Allen!" Lenalee beamed at Allen's stupefied face.

Allen blinked once.

Second blink.

"Er…ohayo Le--"

The "nalee" part was lost in Allen's throat as he saw Lenalee's face suddenly swing forward into his own. Something soft collided gently into his cheek…Allen's now tomato-red cheek.

A little sound was heard.

The sound of a kiss.

Lenalee touched her nose to Allen's and closed her eyes, trying to imagine what they looked like right now.

Lenalee's hair cascaded down like a waterfall of blue-green water, her royal purple eyes withheld from the world, the tip of her nose rubbed against Allen's, and her arms resting on Allen's chest. She smiled.

"Ne, Allen, I think we look pretty cute right now," Lenalee giggled, "Hehe!"

Lenalee stretched her arms further down and caught Allen's hands in her own.

"Nya?" Lenalee smiled. (. this kind. Heh!)

Lenalee wriggled her hands out of Allen's grip and placed them on his shoulders again. With the support of Allen's shoulders, she flipped over his head and landed on his lap. "Hehe!" Lenalee giggled again.

Usually, Allen would've been wincing from the pain in his thighs and trying to retain a composed expression on his face, but they had already lost feeling a while ago. Allen's entire body was numb.

The blanket fluttered in the air for less than a millisecond before gravity flung it down upon the two. Now, Lenalee was facing the same way Allen was. She smiled when she looked at the mirror in her room. _"Such a cute pair. Do you think that too Allen?"_

She laid the back of her head against the side of Allen's neck.

"Heh. Your hair tickles." Allen laughed while brushing the sea of blue-green off of his neck. Lenalee smiled but didn't move an inch.

A raven flew past the window, cawed, and then disappeared.

Lenalee took Allen's hands in her own and nuzzled against his neck. She sighed, "Ne Allen, do you miss Kanda?" Lenalee stared at the many rivers of cracks on the ceiling then turned her head towards the small window…seeing if the raven was still there.

Allen squeezed Lenalee's hands and dropped his head onto the side of Lenalee's bed. Allen turned his head so his gaze was fixed on the window. "Yeah…I don't really know why I would miss that cold-hearted idiot…but yeah…I miss him."

"Yeah. I miss Yuu too," said Lavi who was leaning against the frame of the door.

A shiver raced down Allen's spine as he heard the new voice. Lenalee snapped her gaze to the door in bewilderment.

"Yo. Wanna go take a walk in town?" asked Lavi.

Lenalee jumped from seeing Lavi standing in her room. It was just that, she was too surprised to jump **up** and stand up. So, she ended up back on Allen's lap. Allen twitched from the pain in his legs because they had just regained feeling. The two stared at Lavi, "…"

"…So are you two going to get up or not?"

Allen nodded his head dumbly while Lenalee asked, "Lavi, are you going to tell anyone?"

"Eh? Whaddya mean?" Lavi asked quizzically, "…OH! You mean this little puppy-love thing between you two? Hah. Everyone at the Black Order already knows about it. Well, except Komui…so…are we gonna go to town or not?"

EHHHH?!

"WHAT?! HOW DO THEY KNOW? WE NEVER TOLD ANYONE! NO ONE AT ALL!!" Allen screamed as he lifted Lenalee off of him and staggered up to his legs.

Timcampy fluttered out from behind Lavi and flew into the empty space between the two boys. He opened his mouth and played the scene where Allen and Lenalee were both sitting on the infirmary bed.

Lenalee blushed and opened her closet door to make it appear she was picking out clothes to wear to town. Allen swiped at the golem in front of him. That resulted in having a pair of sharp teeth attaching to his fingers. "Oowie! Timcampy! Let go!" Allen shouted at the golden golem while flailing his arm left, right, up, and down.

Lenalee spoke up and said, "I'm going to change, so you two need to get out." She pointed at the door.

Obediently, Allen left her room and started down to the Science Department to see if they could get Timcampy off of his fingers.

"Lenalee, I've known you for such a long time already…! So can I stay?" Lavi asked with fake, sincere pleading eyes.

"Lavi, don't be such a pervert."

Whoosh. Lavi flew out the door, over the railing, and down into the deep and black emptiness below him. "NUUUUUU………!!"

* * *

Gomen. Short chapter, i know. and it was REALLY REALLY REALLY late. Don't hurt mee! There were a lot of distractions. heh. SAWREE!! - well. i'm running short of ideas. i've been reading fanfics all day. i've read every single DGM fanfic. including yaoi. -twitch- apparently, i'm not the biggest fan of yaoi. -twitch-

Well. Please review!! Your reviews are my source of confidence in writing this! Also, I'll write faster too. :D

* * *


	7. No, it's not

Yo! Thanks for the reviews for those who did review. x.x

I got some ideas from them somehow….O.o

Right now, I'm drawing a smexy looking Lavi! Yay!

As of this moment, I can't decide who I like better, Lavi or Allen. It was because of all those fanfics I read during the last chapter!

Well again, thanks for leaving a review! I sorta got a "brain blast" while reading them. So I decided to start the next chapter right away!

See? Told ya I would write faster if you left a review. ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. But I want to own Lavi and Allen!**

* * *

"Trail number 78. Action."

"Good Timcanpy. Yep. That's a good boy," Johnny coaxed as he petted Timcanpy on the head with a glove that was extended with a stick. "Good boy, good Timcanpy, don't be so merciless/vicious and let Allen's fingers go. Who's a good little golem? Timcanpy is! Timcanpy's the best little golden golem. Yes you are! Yes you are!" Johnny continued his attempt to persuade Timcanpy to release Allen's fingers while petting Timcanpy's head from a safe distance away.

"Johnny-san……………could you please hurry up………….? I'm starting to lose consciousness from the immense pain…………" Allen moaned quietly at the group of people from the Science Department who was standing at least 10 feet away from him.

Allen was sitting in the middle of the Science Department room on a little black rolley-chair with his arm, that had Timcanpy attached to it, on a little platform.

"Hmm…this obviously is not working. Anyone else got a plan?" Reever asked the group.

"Section Leader Reever, how about we just grab Timcanpy and pull/pry him off of Allen-kun's fingers?"

"Supervisor Komui. The main point of this is NOT TO HAVE ALLEN'S FINGERS MASSACRED." Reever shouted then sighed.

"Oh yes. Can't forget about the fingers!" Komui replied somewhat thoughtfully when in fact he was thinking, _"Pft. It's just Allen's fingers. No big deal. We can start a new experiment to create NEW fingers for Allen once he loses his old ones. Erm. I mean, IF he loses his old fingers that is."_

Suddenly, Allen swayed a little to left and then a little to the right. Finally, the poor boy lost consciousness and fell backwards onto the floor. The rolley-chair flew forward towards the group of ten people (or bowling pins) and knocked everyone done. Strike!

Meanwhile, Lavi was slowly rising up from the darkness. Not in the way that Lavi joined The Earl or whatever, Lavi was **literally** rising up from the darkness. "Damn it Lenalee, did you have to kick **that** hard?" Lavi muttered while he repeatedly kept saying "extend." When he finally reached the section where there was light, he hopped over the rail and got his legs familiar with the ground again.

Lavi looked around and didn't see Allen anywhere nearby. "Oh yeah. He went to the Science Department to try and get Timcanpy off his fingers. Haha. How stupid! Komui's in there after all." Lavi smirked. "Ahh….so bored. Lenalee isn't going to let me into her room. The Science Department is too far away. Agh. Nothing to do." the red haired exorcist muttered to himself as he walked forward, not knowing where he'd end up.

Clunk.

"Ooow. Damn it. What the hell was that??" Lavi yelled as he rubbed his forehead. "Oh. The door to my room. Oh well. Might as well go in."

However, right before he went inside, something on the floor caught his eye. It was an envelope that was flipped over.

"Eh?" Lavi said as he bent down to pick up the envelope. "Let's see who's this to…"

The exorcist who could not resist his curiosity flipped the envelope over and read the front.

This curious exorcist's jaw dropped to the floor and his eye went blank. Lavi was speechless. If one did not know, it looked like that Lavi was choking or something instead of being, extraordinarily and stupendously…in shock.

The front of the envelope read:

"To: Baka Usagi"

"Baka Usagi? Is this a joke? If it is, this is one bad joke. But if it's not, is this **really** from Yuu?" Lavi questioned the envelope that was clutched in his shaking hands.

Meanwhile…

Lenalee stepped out of the shower and went to her closet.

Sigh.

"I really need to go shopping. I have basically **nothing** in my closet except my exorcist uniform." Lenalee depressingly said.

After a couple of minutes of rummaging through her closet, she finally found one skirt and a T-shirt.

"Finally!" Lenalee exclaimed as she walked over to the small window.

Unlatching the hook, Lenalee pushed opened the window, put her elbows on the little brick edge, and propped up her head.

Since this exorcist felt somewhat lazy today, she left her hair down. The wind blew gently into her face and wavered blue-green hair nonchalantly in the air like a flag. Shielding her eyes from the blazing sun, her bluish-purple eyes closed. The sun's rays shimmered down and illuminated Lenalee's perfect angelic face.

She sighed to the crisp air, "Kanda, are you up there?"

"No. I'm behind you idiot." Kanda gruffly stated.

Lenalee squeaked in shock. _"Kanda's voice?"_

Kanda smirked at Lenalee's reaction. _"Well, at least she didn't faint like that baka moyashi. But then again, I was on the ceiling. Oh well. Useless baka moyashi."_

Kanda thought as he walked towards Lenalee. His eyes darted down to Lenalee's knees. _"Is she really that scared? Her knees are shaking…"_ Kanda thought as he was debating on whether or not he should tap Lenalee's shoulder.

"_Kanda? Is it really you?" _Lenalee thought, _"Or do I really miss you that much…?"_

Kanda was about to tap her shoulder and perhaps scare the hell out of her when Lenalee suddenly sighed.

"Kanda…wherever you are right now…I never got to tell you, but…you were kind of like a second…big brother to me. Heh." A tear, just one tear was allowed to drip from her cheeks before Lenalee scolded herself for being weak.

"Lenalee, you're not weak, and you're not insane. Turn around. The original Kanda Yuu is standing here. I'm your 'big brother' aren't I? Just turn around. I hate talking to people when they're not looking at me." Kanda said with .001 of sympathy while he thought, _"Well. Somewhat the original me…"_

Fear and disbelief tightened their grip on Lenalee. The extremely confused girl could not turn or move in any way whatsoever. Fear's hands clutched firmly on Lenalee's head, not allowing her to turn to see if there actually was a Kanda Yuu standing behind her. Disbelief made a death grip on her legs, refusing to let her walk.

So many words were stranded in Lenalee's throat and could not find their way out. Lenalee shook hard. Attempting to swing off all of these useless emotions and take on confidence and bravery instead. Blue-green hair was whipped around as the head that had it turned sharply to face the person behind her. Tears threatened to fall as she faced the other way.

Inside her head, she was screaming, _"KANDA. Is it you? Are you REALLY there? Where are you?"_

Finally, Lenalee managed to choke out the two syllables, "Kan-da?"

Those tears that threatened cascaded down faster than a waterfall. They streaked down Lenalee's cheeks as she stood there dumbly in shock. Her eyes were like rain clouds that were always full.

Why?

For she had those cold-black eyes that had once supposedly had been hidden from the living, staring right back at her.

The speechless girl stood there, feeling the flood of emotions rush into her. But the emotion that she felt gleeful about was in her heart. There was a warm and welcoming look in those eyes. To Lenalee, it felt as though a close relative who had abruptly left her alone, had come back home, to protect her, to care for her.

* * *

O.o I was originally going to say "to love her." But then I was thinking that you'd think this was KandaxLenalee. I'll save the love for Allen and Lenalee. Well, see! I told you I'd write faster if you actually reviewed! Also, I'm going to be away for a couple of days so I can put up the next chapter in a few days! Just telling ya! Btw. Are Kanda's eyes black? Iunno.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. Cheater at CardsCheater at Love

I'm just writing this as ideas come to my head…so it takes a while for the next chapter to come up. Gomen!

The beginning is sort of clichéd. It just sorta popped into my head right after eating dinner.

Happy Mother's Day!

Oh yes and now, I'm not going according to the pace of the anime anymore. I got tired of waiting for the next episode every week so I just read it. I stayed up reading D. Gray-Man and Special A until 3 o'clock last night…yeah. That doesn't really matter. On with the story…

**BTW. This will now be in the pace of the manga. **(for those who only pay attention to bold text)

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I would love to own Allen Walker!**

* * *

"Kanda--" was all Lenalee had the time to stutter out before she saw her door fly open and bang against the wall.

"Lena--" The "lee" part got stranded in Lavi's throat as his eye widened in shock.

"Yu—Kan--Yan--" Lavi stuttered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shriveled down to the floor.

"…" Kanda and Lenalee stood there, confused at what had just happened.

"Baka Usagi. He's just as useless as Moyashi." Kanda scoffed as he walked over to see if Lavi was dead or not.

A hand shot out and grasped into a wave of dark blue hair while whispering with pure fear and some sorrow in her voice, "Stop."

Kanda abruptly stopped (it was not like he had a choice because he had a hand gripping firmly onto his hair). He retraced two of his steps and turned his head around.

Tears were being blinked back viciously but to no avail. Tears twinkled down the pale smooth skin as Lenalee's mind was transferred over to a state of realization.

She gripped at the fistful of hair tighter making Kanda wince a bit.

"You're…real?" whimpered Lenalee as she shivered with terror. She tugged on the hair a bit more, making Kanda walk back until he stood right in front of Lenalee. Dropping her hands to her side, Lenalee stared at the familiar features of his face. "Kanda…?"

Tears were streaming down Lenalee's face now and she was shaking uncontrollably. "Kanda…" Wrapping her arms around his chest, she sobbed onto the spot above Kanda's heart. She heard the thumps. The steady heart beats of a living person. Now with the feeling of hope raging through her mind and body, Lenalee rapidly searched for more features that would absolutely confirm that this was in fact Kanda Yuu in front of her.

The blue-green haired girl was now crying tears of joy as she clawed at Kanda's shirt. Finally, tearing the upper right-hand corner of Kanda's shirt she shrieked. "Kanda! You're back! Welcome home!" The mark was still there on the supposedly-dead exorcist's chest.

Kanda stood there blinking, surprised that Lenalee had just ripped away at his shirt just to find out if he was really himself.

Overjoyed to have Kanda, her childhood friend back, Lenalee committed a crime of unfaithfulness…an unforgivable sin; something that would hurt Allen more than any physical wound.

More than when Allen suffered knife-like candle injuries from Rhode…

More than when Tyki decimated his arm...his supposed innocence…and touched a hole through Allen's heart.

Standing on one foot and her tippy-toes, Lenalee placed the lips that were on Allen's before, onto Kanda's. It was just a small simple, yet somewhat accidental kiss. However, it was only small and simple because Kanda pulled away.

"You can change your love for one that quick?" Kanda questioned while trying to keep down his rising anger.

Lenalee blushed, shifting her eyes around trying to find an explanation or escape. "No…I di—'' she stuttered with embarrassment written plainly on her face.

"I don't like that useless Moyashi and his soft-heartedness, but I truly pity him now that he's fallen in love with girl who's only playing around." Kanda growled while unsuccessfully withholding his rage.

"But—" Lenalee mumbled as fresh tears for a new cause began to swell in her eyes.

"Tears…" Kanda spat with genuine venom in his voice, "Che. Tears are useless." Kanda stared Lenalee down with dark and menacing eyes that now showed no sympathy. "I suppose it makes sense. Moyashi is a great cheater at cards and the girl that he would die without any thought for is a great cheater at love."

"Kanda.." Lenalee whispered. "I do love Allen." Her voice was weak and unconvincing to even a toddler.

"Really now do you?" Kanda asked with fake sincerity. Placing his hands onto Lenalee's shoulders, Kanda pushed her somewhat gently against a wall. He then placed both of his hands on the wall on each side of Lenalee's head forcing her to have no choice but to stare at Kanda. Slowly, the enraged exorcist began to lean in towards Lenalee's face until they were but half an inch apart. Lenalee tilted her lips forward a bit though she knew it was wrong. Like Allen, her emotions were hard to control.

Kanda swiftly turned his head walked a few steps back. "Disgusting…" he muttered.

"Was…no…I really—" Lenalee stuttered as her eyes with flowing tears pleaded to Kanda…to her alternate "big brother."

"Shut up. Don't think of me as your big brother anymore. I wouldn't be able to stand the honor," Kanda's voice dripped with malice and sarcasm, "You love Allen? Explain to him yourself."

Out of the corner of the room, a small black golem flew out…

"No…" Lenalee breathed, "No. Kanda…no. Timcanpy doesn't have what just happened…no, no, no…!"

Collapsing to the ground in a field of disbelief and tears, Lenalee cried through her eyes and through her heart.

Kanda looked at her with repulsiveness.

Suddenly, their ears pricked up at a beautiful yet sorrowful melody sung by a familiar voice.

"_And then the boy…fell deep asleep…"_

The piano keys played the sad as the voice sung out with grief.

_"The gasping flames within the ashes"_

Her tears were silent…the entire Black Order was silent…even Marie would not be able to hear anything but surprised heart beats.

_"One by one rise up and expand into that beloved face…"_

Allen followed the voice in his head…the Noah hidden in the depths of his body and mind. He wondered, _"What led me here…?"_

_"Suspended from the Earth thousands of dreams…"_

There was obvious unhappiness in his voice. Lenalee's tears flowed into her gaping mouth that tried to even mumble a sound out.

_"On the night when those silver eyes trembled"_

Komui, Reever, Bak, and the rest of the Science Department rushed to the Ark knowing that something was happening, and it was something that dealt with Allen.

_"You were born"_

Allen trembled as he stared at the score of music in the language which Mana and he created. With every beat of his heart was another pang of betrayal.

_"Shining brightly hundreds of millions of months and years"_

Allen tried to smile that infamous smile that radiated a feeling of protection and hope to all of those around him but managed only a twitch of the very corners of his lips. Allen's lips wouldn't smile, no matter how hard he pleaded his brain to let him smile for the sake of himself. They would twitch up for a mere second; the corners of his lips, and then plummet back down into a thin line.

_"No matter how many prayers are returned to the Earth."_

What did he want? What did Allen want to happen? What kind of hopes did he weave into the music he played his heart into?

What was his wish?

_"I shall continue to pray…"_

"Why'd I come here?" Allen asked the room as he walked ever so slowly to the couch.

_"This is the fourteenth Noah's room. Allen's room. A place where no one can get to without Allen's permission. This is Allen's sanctuary…Allen's home…and Allen's room to make wishes true." _ A dark voice whispered into the room.

A pattern flashed over Allen's left eye as he was dragged back to the piano by _something_ to play the tune again. Only his right hand played the melody as his left hand lingered over his eye…confused at what was occurring.

_"What does Allen wish for? Allen is special…Allen will get whatever he wants. Right now, Allen wants…Lenalee Lee." _ The voice murmured again.

Allen cringed as he felt _something_ penetrate and explore his mind and heart. He felt it run through his memories and deepest desires. The still heart-broken boy stood there, having no control over his own body. His right hand continued to play as his face stared at the reversed keys and score.

_"If Allen wants to see Lenalee Lee, then Allen wishes for a door." _The voice softly smirked into Allen's head.

A door appeared on top of Lenalee's bed, it glowed a welcoming feeling. They heard the melancholic music flow gracefully on the other side. "Allen." Lenalee whispered before she jumped up and dashed through the door.

"Le—" Kanda barked a quarter of a second before the door vanished. "Shit."

Like women's intuition, Kanda had a…Kanda instinct? He felt that there was something eerie and inapt about the door. Racing out Lenalee's room and into the corridors, Kanda sprinted for the Science Department. _"Damn it. Something's wrong."_

* * *

As you can see, I wrote this a while back (Hence the "Happy Mother's Day!), but I never finished it because I had a MAJOR writer's block. Well, a couple more chapters then it's the end of Anamnesis of Kanda!

**_(((((Tell me if you would prefer a happy ending or tragic.)))))_ **

Sorry it's taking forever. Music is occupying most of my life right now. Also, I'm sharing my obsession of D. Gray-Man with Gakuen Alice too. And I have to finish that challenge...that perverted challenge...T.T And I have to wear this brace on my back because I have a bit of scoliosis, and it hurts like hell and I can barely breathe. As I'm typing this, I'm wearing this damn brace. So hard to breathe...wah.  
So, GOMEN. it's going to take while. GOMEN.

PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEW PLEASE.

**I'll work on the next chapter quick. Right now, I have 24 reviews. (Arigato to those who reviewed!) If you want the next chapter up, then I wanna see a minimum of 30 reviews! Hehe. Just kidding. But I really would like to know what you thought of this!**

* * *


	9. Weird Chapter

Wow. You guys actually made it to 30 so quick…O.o –bows-

Arigato gozaimasu! :D I was just kidding about the reviews. Lol. But thanks anyway!

Answers to your questions…!

Eh. Yeah, I don't really know what's going to happen next either. Heh. I didn't plan out the story ahead of time. I just thought up of the idea, then rushed downstairs in the middle of night to write the first chapter.

**OH CRAP! GOMENASAI!! I SCREWED UP! I knew there was one page with all the lyrics written on it. But I couldn't find it until just NOW. Sorry…:'( Please forgive me…! I feel terrible.. D: Gomenasaiii….!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I would love to own a person who knew exactly on which chapter and page of the manga something happened so I don't have such a hard time looking for them myself. D:**

**Btw. Right now, I'm a bit hyperly drunk. Ya know…like when you get high, naturally (especially during parties), afterwards you're all groggy and semiconscious..? Heh. Just warnin' ya cause the writing style might change a littlee.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

"_Allen…??" _Lenalee perpetually repeated in her panicked state of mind.

Around her, was a dark mysterious fog that curled through her vision. Pft. Joking. Surrounding Lenalee…was nothing. There was an occasional poof of haze that drifted across, but those quickly disappeared into the never ending blankness of…wherever Lenalee was.

"Where am I…?" Lenalee muttered as her eyes widened at the sight of one blob of haze drift past her in the shape of mitarashi dango.

"…..."

Bursting through the door, Kanda yelled in urgency, "Komui--"

Looking around from the top of the stairs, all he saw were empty chairs and abandoned machines. In the distant, he saw a large crowd of white coats surrounding a frightening and horrendous-memory-bringing object.

The supposedly dead exorcist began to descend the stairs. Then, he was gruffly pushed aside by a man showered in golden apparel and crimson hair.

(A/N: Hehe. I just keep making more people appear ;D)

"Move outta the way…unless you're a beautiful woman--" the womanizer said nonchalantly as he turned his head back some what just to double check if that object he bumped into was a woman or not.

"Eh…??" Cross spluttered as he stared at Kanda from a side view. _"Long, straight, hair…nice feminine facial structure…cute pointed nose…__**WTF**__. WHAT THE HELL'S ON THE FRONT__OF HER NECK?!"_

Suddenly, with a pair of eyes gleaming with intent to garrote whatever it was that dared to push him, Kanda snapped his brutal gaze to the left. Throwing one of his nastier snarls, Kanda only found a face with uninterested eyes and a smirk with a sliver of amusement.

"Che." Said the obviously pissed off exorcist while he turned his head to the side to avoid the irresponsible general. "General Cro--"

"You have a feminine face." Flatly announced the flamboyantly dressed red head as he started down the stairs once again, "And here I thought my idiot apprentice was girly. But, I actually mistook you for a woman."

Murder intent level from Kanda Yuu: Bloody Crimson Red, INEXPLICABLY DANGEROUS. If you wish to not have any injuries inflicted upon yourself, please keep a nine mile radius between Kanda and yourself.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Kanda unsheathed Mugen ready to say his infamous threatening words when he used his sword.

"Peh. As if you could even touch the tip of coat. Save yourself the humiliation girly." The supposed general lazily announced without looking back.

Kanda hissed in great annoyance at the swaying general's cockiness. Launching his coldest and most menacing daggers into Cross's back, Kanda noticed that he was walking unsteadily, from left to right, feet often crossing over the other. "Che. Drunk bastard." Muttered the "feminine" exorcist.

"Watch who ya call a bastard, woman." Hollered Cross as he finally reached the ground.

"_Pray that you'll live to see tomorrow asshole.." _ Kanda monotonously said in his head. _Whoosh…_ a blizzard just passed by.

Emerging out of his arctic habitat, the distracted exorcist came back to Black Order. Suddenly, the image of Lenalee leaping through the suspicious glowing door appeared in his mind. Remembering that he was here to see Komui, Kanda rushed down the flight of metal stairs himself.

Once the extremely pissed exorcist reached the mass of white clothing, he arrived only to see the same general who addressed him as "girly," downing a shot.

"Eh…General Cross…" Komui spoke in a wavering voice, "…Cross…Cross Marion." Komui began to speak flatly with a sigh added into his voice.

"**WHATT.**" Spat Cross as he carelessly tossed the shot glass over his shoulder.

A low growl was heard behind Cross' large stature. (Not meaning he's fat. Tall and wide, but not the fat kind of wide, enough to conceal Kanda from the Science Group.) "Eh?" Harshly said the general while the Science Department had question marks above each confused head.

_Crssh. Shatter.._

Glass shards, still glistening with leftover droplets of alcohol, were displayed on the vacant stage of concrete between the science 'nerds' and General Drunk Ass.

Bangs covered his eyes as Kanda stood there breathing hard…a dark and unwelcoming aura quickly engulfing the space around the oblivious members of the Order.

"Oh. Hello Kan—" Komui half-greeted before General Cross rudely interrupted with, "Girly face..!"

"…" the science group stood there idly, waiting for Realization to smack them awake.

Plop. Plop. Plop. Crash. Faint.

Kanda, remembered as 'dead exorcist' VS. Science Department, geeks of science.

Science Department…

_K.O. !!_

"Huh?" Komui plainly said as he stared at most of the members of the Science Department out cold on the floor. Nudging the blonde head who was too tired to be surprised by anything but getting the chance to sleep, Komui whispered, "Eh. Section Leader Reever, what happened to them…??"

Sighing, the curious scientist said, "…Kanda's standing in front of us. _**The**_Kanda. Who's supposed to be cremated and inside a jar right now. But that doesn't really matter. I want to know something." Reever cleared his throat before starting again, "Ehem. Kanda? Is it really you? Or is it just every single person here's hallucinating?"

-Cued anime jaw drop occurs-

Plop.

Another Science Department member down. Name, Komui Lee. Certify time--Just kidding.

Kanda was about to confirm his existence before Reever quickly interrupted, "Sorry. Let me wake up Komui first."

Grunting in response, Kanda knew that he would need Komui to be awake so that he could tell what happened in Lenalee's room. Remembering that Cross was also there, Kanda looked around to see the drunkard missing. Instinctively, the raven-haired exorcist looked toward the bottle of alcohol only to find Cross pouring himself perhaps his 32nd shot. Turning his head back to situation in front of him Kanda saw Reever desperately attempting to wake up Komui with various ways.

Smack. No response.

Splash. No response.

Resorting to heart-attack catalytic words, Reever tried the following:

1. "Lenalee's dating Allen…no, Lenalee's dating Lavi." No response.  
2. "Lenalee's marrying Cross." No response.

3. "Cross is trying to run away again." Popping up like a spring, Komui raised a finger shouting, "Catch tha—!!" before fainting again from seeing Kanda.

4. Seriously pissed now, Reever said something that would be the reason of Komui's death. "Wake up! Allen's running away 'cause he got Lenalee pregnant!! …HE AIN'T GONNA TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY!!"

In less than a quarter of a nanosecond, Komui awoke with the most frightening smile duct-taped on his face. Flicking out a nuclear war item from his pocket, Komui loaded it with one of his concoctions that would do who-knows-what to Allen.

"**HOHOHOHOHO. Section leader Reever, where's that soon-to-be-dead bastard?"** Komui cackled in a deep yet eerily happy voice while calibrating the aim on the weapon.

"Oh right. Allen's in the Ark, in the fourteenth Noah's room. That's what we called Cross here for." Reever recalled as he brutally ripped off the duct tape with a satisfying 'ssshk', "Kanda, Allen's in--"

"That's what **I** came here for!" Kanda viciously yelled.

"Eh? You—" Reever started.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN." Kanda furiously roared now, "Look. A glowing door appeared on top of Lenalee's bed and Lenalee jumped through. I have no fucking idea where the door leads to, so for now, Lenalee is missing. And yeah, I know. Allen's in the Ark, everyone knows. Right now, we can hear the piano. I came here hoping you'd be able to know what was happening or how to fix it."

Kanda purposely avoided telling about the kiss to ensure Komui would not go into a full-out World Revolution.

In response, Kanda received the stare of two blank faces with one eyebrow raised on each.

Roughly slapping the soldier helmet with the words 'Science Department' written on it, Komui snapped into major authority mode.

"CROSS!" shrieked the military-ified-Komui, "GET INTO THE ARK AND GET_ YOUR_ APPRENTICE OUT." Komui whisked out an accusing finger towards the red headed drunkard.

Not even wavering his head toward Sergeant Komui, the general who was in his own world merely spoke in a deep voice, "You ordering me?"

With a whip of vibrant red hair, Komui attracted a pair of dark malicious eyes with a visible and evil spark in them.

"Eep!" Komui squeaked, "Of course not sir! Never in a million years sir!" Only a blur of Komui was seen due to his 'speed-of-light' bowing.

Reever sighed as he twirled Komui away and took his position instead. "General Cross, we brib--ehem, **requested** for your help because we thought that you might know something as to what happened to Allen. We tried to look for the 14th's room, but I think Allen either removed or concealed it from us. Can you help us?"

Cross stared in a drunkenly manner.

"…"

Reever meekly looked back with one hand behind his head and one hand in the pocket of his white lab coat.

"How the hell should I know what's wrong with that idiot apprentice?"

* * *

Gomen ne. I know. Short. I had this done for a while but I was just being a lazy ass reading manga all day. Sorry! I'll try my best to update sooner. The next one definitely won't be up until Monday though. Sumimasen I'm going away tomorrow, and I can't update on the weekends cause my mom is always poking around asking what kind of "useless junk" I'm doing on the computer. Sigh.

I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter that was written when I was completely out of it. xP

Review? onegai shimasu!! :3 hehe...! Yay! I'm back in my perky bubbly mood. Heh! desho?! :D


	10. Sorry, end?

**I'm truly sorry. **

**I might drop this fic. I honestly don't know what will happen. My mind is blank about this story. I can't think of any ideas. **

**I'm sorry D: **

**...I feel so bad for dropping my first continuous fic. But, this is what I started a while ago and I couldn't think of what would happen next. It's just some of my ideas, read them if you'd like. I have my comments in them to tell you what I was planning on writing.

* * *

**

"How should I know what's wrong with that idiot apprentice?" said Cross without moving.

_Transferring over to Allen~!_

"What's with this…???" Allen said with confusion and hurt still bitterly clinging onto his voice. "Why's it hurt?" A silver tear dripped from the boy's cheek.

He slid down from the piano, butt hitting the ground hard…but heart hitting down hardest. Allen leaned his head back to rest on the front board in front of the keys. The white haired boy looked up to the ceiling to see nothing but white, the point where he currently was.

His mind, his heart, his everything.

Pressing his head onto the middle of the board, another crying tear of betrayal blinked its way out of the corner of the boy's left eye. He drew his knees in halfway and folded his arms into his body, hands next to each other under his chin. "Why's it hurt…this much?"

Lenalee sat there with her own tears of self-hatred dripping down her cheeks. She heard his voice, but she couldn't see the angel speaking for the stupid girl had drenched his great wings with tragedy.

Such a vile person. Even her own mind went against her.

"_You want to see the angel? The angel you supposedly love? The one you'd give your all for?" _spat her inner mind,_" __**Sorry. But there are no angels in Hell.**__"_

The girl held her head in her arms, swaying back and forth as the rest of her body laid on the white floor helplessly. Was Insanity going to overtake Lenalee soon? Possibly, hopefully. Her ears were dragged all over between hearing the sorrow in the angelic voice and the sneers of her rebelling mind.

"_Really such a despicable girl. No one in this world has a heart dark enough to bring despair to his mind and tears to the angel's eyes. There's tragedy radiating from an angel. Such a sad occasion…oh, and isn't tragedy the main source of __**akuma?**__"_

It was a steady fall of the salty tears flowing down onto the white ground coming from the two. However, in the blank emptiness of wherever Lenalee was, tears were raining down upon her from above. Out of no where, salty droplets of water fell on her.

A tear trickled down the side of Allen's face and onto the floor. Lenalee flinched a bit as she felt the cold bead of water slid past her cheek.

"Allen…" she breathed into the air that had just drastically dropped in temperature. Her breath curled into the never ending blankness.

Hearing his name being called by that familiar voice, a tear slid down the middle of his cheek as he looked up to see who it was.

"Hah . . . like someone could be in here. No one can get into here...my ark, my room, the one place that truly belongs to me," said the cursed boy scornfully, "...It still hurts."

"What do I do...? Everyone says that I'm strong, but I can't even get past this." Allen murmured as he touched his arm.

**This is where I'm stuck and I can't get past it. You know how long I haven't updated. Well, an idea that came to my head was:**

**Allen goes out of the room and the 14****th**** gives him wings because he wishes that he could get past/above everything that happened. He just wants to leave it all behind and fly into oblivion. His head hurts, his heart hurts, there's not one part of Allen that's not pulsating with that simmering burn of heart break. Allen flies to the top of the place where him and Tyki fought and stands on that little peak thing. –Insert one of my long descriptive paragraphs, this one of Allen as a sorrowful angel-**

**Something happens where people see Allen because there are people inside the Ark looking through the rooms for Allen. Then something happens and Lenalee somehow sees Allen in the blank room she's trapped in. They meet, Allen's reluctant at first but he's nice and forgives her. But mentally, he doesn't forgive Lenalee. He says a whole bunch of stuff with that adorable smile of his~ Then I guess a kiss of apology. Lenalee says one line that will completely change Allen's heart. And yay! They get back together again.**

**Lol. Under this is an uber cheesy line that popped into my head xD**

"Lenalee…you smell like salt." Allen said in a questioning voice.

Smiling a bit, she snuggled into his arms further, "Yeah…I just swam in your sea of sorrow."

Ah, this is the end of a dramatic tale. Love has no boundaries. It does not matter who you are, what you are, why you are what you are. Love accepts welcomes all into its world with open arms, but you have to search for your own path from there on...find the one who will welcome you with open arms and bond their path with yours.

So, who is to say that an "akuma" can not be with an "angel" . . . ?

That is,

n o - o n e .

**ANOTHER IDEA THAT I HAD/having (!!!!! suddenly having ideas rush to my head!!):**

**I was going to make several chapters where with different characters POV. I was going to use Lavi in the end, and he has been promoted to a General. Everything that happened was just a dream. Lavi would wake up and he would walk outside and look from above down into the rows of coffins. Standing there would either be everyone from the first chapter or no one because everyone, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda are all resting inside of coffins. Everything that has happened was just a dream of memories. Lol. I'm making no sense. Hopefully, you understand. But yeah, in actuality, everyone has died. The War is over. Lavi and Bookman move on and leave the Order. OR! Lavi was writing this in his records/journal. The happenings inside of the Order. **

**And as Bookman and Lavi leave, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda have all been cremated. Inside of Lenalee's jar would be her and a little folded up piece of paper that has I Love You on it from Allen that was found in Allen's desk. And like wise in Allen's jar except in Lenalee's handwriting. Then, Lavi takes three jars and heads to the top of the Order Tower. "At the Order...is your last order, you both will stay together here, forever." Taking up a jar in each hand, Lavi gazed at the engraved names with nostalgic memories running through his human heart. "Allen...Lenalee," murmured the newly promoted general**

** "_Nunquam mos vos exsisto singulus._"**

**Along with the setting rose in the sky of trickling Time, the two lovers' times have been set permanent, never to be moved on without the other. The two physical remains instilled together within one, souls already chained with each other destined for the clouds in Heaven. **

**"Goodbye." **

**From that day on, the jar was left there to rest on the peak of the Order, their only family and home. Written on the jar was, "For eternity, will Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, apostles of God, gaze at and from the clouds of Heaven through here, the Black Order." **

**Love.  
**

* * *

Because of this Lavi POV thing, I'm in the grey area of my decision of dropping this story now.

D:

Lacking motivation for this pairing. I know that I'm going to finish 5 Senses, I'm almost done with Taste. But I don't think I'll be writing much for this pairing anymore. Sorry.. I feel so bad... ;-;

**Millions of thank yous to you guys for supporting me as long as I could through my first (unfinished) fic: Winter's Shadow Rune, InfinityOnTheRun, sapphireracoongal, addenza, azn dreamer xD, AKFGdork, wilkandrakar, Mizu1411, chi, dbzgtfan2004, Tsurugi-Sama, Moon of Jupiter, LoneWolf163, amayaki44, KyuuinShinkei, tailedfox225, Meep Forever, and animeboredstickman12123.**

Hopefully, you'll continue to read my stories. Thank you!

x -- t o n i

* * *

Gah! I completely forgot about the supposedly "dead" Kanda!!

Frankly, I have no idea why I made Kanda "dead." It was my dream. I probably could've used the dream better, I kind of wasted it on this. But just to let all of you know, **Kanda is dead, but he can travel to and from Earth because he is an apostle of God. Iunno. **

**All of this suddenly came to my head. It sounds kinda of interesting so I might write just this part of Lavi's POV. Think I should?  
**


End file.
